Primal urges and hidden desires
by AiraChica
Summary: Arnold Shortman, a young man in his last high school year, has started to develop strange dreams during the night, where he visits a certain blonde girl he's never really gotten along with. He doesn't know what the dreams mean, and when Helga starts to act funny around him, he has to wonder; are these dreams real or not? Subconscious desires can be such a pain.
1. This would only be the first time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "Primal urges and hidden desires"**

**Summary: **_**Arnold Shortman, a young man in his last high school year, has started to develop strange dreams during the night, where he visits a certain blonde girl he's never really gotten along with. He doesn't know what the dreams mean, and when Helga starts to act funny around him, he has to wonder; are these dreams real or not? Subconscious desires can be such a pain.**_

**Author's 1st note: My second Hey Arnold! Fan Fiction, woohoo! xD So! This is rated M… (doi!) Just look at the summary, I think the warning about the PG-rating is rather redundant, don't you think?**

**Warning! Lemons from the very bloody beginning, because, you know, I'm a pervert! :P Or, perhaps it's more like lemonade because it's not that heavy…? Seriously, I still don't get the whole 'lemon-meaning-sex' thing xD Explain it please!**

**So without further ado I now present you: "Primal urges and hidden desires"!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "This would only be the first time"

"You stupid football head!" she yelled at him for about the hundredth time; he had stopped counting at this point. She was seething with anger, something that she often did, and as always for no apparent reason. She often got mad with him; teased him, mocked him, even catcalled him quite often. She always had, and why would that change? Besides them not being in elementary school anymore!

Helga Pataki, a blonde, 17 year old girl, who was known for her rotten attitude. She swore like a sailor, punched everyone who stood in her way and usually stayed away from everyone around her, if she could. She was known to be able to make even boys, who were much larger and more muscular than she was, scared of her. She ruled the school with her iron fists, which she even gave names back in preschool: Old Betsy and The Five Avengers. It was a pair of ridiculous names and yet, the reaction to them when mentioned, resembled someone saying 'Voldemort' in the Harry Potter books and movies.

Helga was a girl to be feared and everyone knew it; even Arnold Shortman, a guy who had through the years tried to become her friend. He met her for the first time back in preschool. He could still remember everything about that day. How she had looked almost about to cry, covered in mud and walking around in the rain all alone. He had tried to shield her from the rain with his umbrella, given her an honest compliment, and she had looked pretty happy… for an hour.

At some point, and he didn't know why, she was bullied by Harold, a boy Arnold was still sharing classes with even in high school. He had noticed him laughing at her, and her crying just a tiny bit. Then he had noticed the lack of crackers on the table in front of her, and figured out that Harold had stolen them. Being that kind of guy, Arnold went to offer her his crackers and she looked positively blissful… for a couple of seconds, until she was bullied once again by Harold for looking that happy.

Ever since then, Helga had behaved the way she did now; badly. So very, very badly, and Arnold had always blamed himself for that ever since. Perhaps with that, mixed with his natural good character, was the reason for him to have always wanted to be her friend? He had always accepted everything about her; her taunting, her bullying, her everything, and yet all he ever got back from her was the taunting and the bullying. It didn't seem to matter how much he wanted to help her, how much advice he gave her when she needed it or how much he insisted to everyone, her and even himself that she was a good person deep down. She still treated him like trash every chance she had, and this was one of those times.

Arnold had his chin in his palm as he watched Helga shout at him. He was sitting at his desk, hoping that no one out in the hallway would notice how loudly she was screaming. He didn't even know why she was mad at him, he usually never did, but this time he truly didn't have a clue. She was just mad like always, and he was just sitting there, accepting her angry rant as always.

However, this time something inside Arnold started to crumble. He could feel his patience waver a bit. She kept on screaming at him, throwing words like 'can't do anything right', 'you're so fucking dense' and 'don't you ever learn?' at him. He had heard it all before, this was usually how it went, and it would usually end with him apologizing a couple of times and her huffing away angrily. _Usually._

Then Helga said something, something Arnold didn't quite hear, but for some reason, it made him grunt in wrath and he stood up from the desk. She kept looking angrily at him as he took a couple of steps towards her. It wasn't until he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall behind her, that her angry exterior faded away and a look of pure shock replaced it.

Arnold wasn't sure what he had planned to do when he slammed _Helga_ up against the wall like that. He was pretty sure that he hadn't planned _this_ though. Usually in this kind of moment, he would say a few angry words, telling her to please stop faking who she was, slam her gently against the wall for effect and then take off, later apologizing to her again. That wasn't what happened this time. After only a few seconds of tense silence, he slammed his mouth against hers. He could hear her gasp in pure shock and that didn't surprise him, but what was more surprising was that _he_ wasn't surprised by his own actions.

Helga whipped her head to the side, removing her face from Arnold's and then lifted her arm up high to either slap or punch him, the latter one being the more likely outcome. As her arm went down towards his face, he simply lifted his hand, grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked at him in surprise and then towards their hands in disbelief. He had never _ever_ gone against her like this. She didn't usually try to punch him either, so it hadn't been necessary until now.

When Arnold shifted a little closer to Helga, he had expected her to look at him. When she didn't, his grip around her shoulder tightened, forcing her to look at him. He looked into her blue eyes, noticing how they were filled with both confusion and something akin to lust. Only closing his eyes halfway, he let his lips touch hers again, this time much more gently than the first time. Their eyes were half-lidded as they kept gazing at each other. Their tongues started to poke at the other's, but that didn't last long though, since the mere touch made a lightning go through them and their tongues started to roll around as if trying to violently dominate the other.

Arnold and Helga's didn't close their eyes whatsoever, as they kept watching the other, almost accusingly for what was happening. If anyone asked them, they would have blamed the other one for what was going on, for what they were so undeniably feeling in this particular situation. Their mouths were open and their hitching breaths and moans lapped over each other's as their hearts started to beat in unison.

Arnold was acting purely on instincts when he grabbed Helga's leg and pulled it up a little. Without any complaints, she wrapped it around his waist, pulled him close to her and started to grind against him. He groaned heavily, knowing that he might have dug his own grave. Something in her eyes told him that she was still angry at him and this was her new way of 'shouting' at him.

With a husky growl, Arnold grabbed Helga's hips and lifted her up from the ground. He swung her around, slammed her against the teacher's desk and grabbed her wrists again to hold them above her head. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and with a violent pull, she banged her pelvis against his, causing his already hard member to poke at her entrance.

This was so very weird. All of it was really. He had never ever expected himself to feel this way around _Helga_ of all people. He hated it and loved it all the same time, while she continued to ravish him roughly. Despite him being on top, she was still the dominant one, and he knew she would dominate him until the day he died… or woke up from this dream.

With a loud yell, Arnold sat up from his bed, his pupils dilated and his breath hitching in his throat. A continuous, robotic voice kept calling his name, him knowing far too well that was the cause for his sudden awakening. He didn't notice his clock though as he just started to look around in his room. It was as if he expected the blonde girl from his dream to suddenly pop out of nowhere. With a very shake movement, he grabbed his covers, threw it to the side and bolted out of his room.

Arnold ran all the way down the stairs, until he reached the door to the bathroom. He pulled it open, went inside and closed it with a loud bang, probably waking up a few boarders, but he couldn't care less at this moment. He jogged up to the sink, and actually had to grab ahold of it to stop his feet from continuing to the shower. He took a couple of ragged breaths as he turned the water on, making sure it was icy cold and then continued to splash his face with the water for at least one minute.

Without a proper thought inside his head, Arnold stopped pouring water against his face and just continued to let his breath be as hitching as it wished to be. He was shaking and not because of the cold water. He could feel his knees wobble as he dared to look at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was one big mess, the usual tuffs of hair standing out in every random direction possible and his face was flushed, so very, very flushed.

Arnold closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to comprehend what he had just dreamt about. So he had a sexual dream. Big deal. He'd had those before like every other normal and healthy high school boy. It didn't matter _who_ joined him in those dreams; it was also just a random girl. It didn't mean anything… right? As he asked himself that, he dared to open his eyes, somewhat having a clue to what he'd see.

In front of him, in the mirror, Arnold could have sworn that Helga was standing behind him. With a sly, teasing smirk on those pink lips of hers, she wrapped her slender arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder. He watched in something resembling horror, as one of her hands went down to the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers started to wriggle inside of it, and he gasped loudly at the image, before it disappeared out of the blue.

Arnold turned his whole head around, having to make sure that Helga wasn't actually right behind him. When he had confirmed that no one was behind him, he slowly turned his head around again, letting it hang lazily from his neck. When his head had turned around, he saw a pair of creamy thighs on the sink and his eyes went wide. A white hand grabbed his chin gently and he was forced to look up again, to where the mirror was supposed to be; instead, Helga was sitting in front of him.

With a horrified yell, Arnold stepped back until he hit the wall behind him and slammed his head against it. He fell to the floor, his bum hitting the cold tiles beneath him. He gasped a couple of times before he opened his eyes and dared to look towards the now empty sink. He gasped a couple of times, trying to steady his breath, but it didn't exactly work. He bended his knees and laid his elbows on them, using his hands to lean his forehead against them. _This can't be happening… Why is this happening?!_

"Arnold?" a gentle, male voice asked outside of the bathroom followed by a small knock. Arnold opened his eyes again and looked towards the noise. He could recognize the voice instantly, since had heard it ever since he was a baby; it was his grandpa, Phil Shortman, who was probably really worried according to his voice. "Are you all right in there?"

Arnold wanted desperately to answer, but his words just got caught in his throat. He started sniffling, feeling some sort of panic running through him. He started to rock back and forth as if someone going mental, as the noises and worried voices from outside started to develop. He could now hear his grandma and the other boarders ask him if he was all right. He wanted everything to disappear at that very moment. As if God had heard him, something mercifully pulled him out.

"Arnold!"

With a loud gasp, Arnold's head whipped right up from the desk in front of him. With big eyes, he looked from side to side with quick movements, recognizing the classroom he was in. It was the same classroom he had been in when he had started to kiss… His face went red as he remembered that and he couldn't help but shake his head, as if telling his own body no. _No way! All of that was… a dream? All of it?_

"Man, you really are loud, you know!" a female, much too familiar voice, scolded. Slowly, almost as if an absolute fear, Arnold turned his head around. Behind him, sitting at her own desk, was Helga Pataki, her sneaker clad foot placed at the edge of her desk and her leaning back in her chair in a rather rebellious pose. She had her arms crossed, her blonde hair cascading lazily from her skull down over her chest and shoulders. She was wearing one of her typical, black hoodies with a pink skull at the base of it and a pair of loose, black baggypants.

Arnold didn't know what to say. Looking at the usual, scowling Helga in front of him, rather than the one in his very confusing dream who had been wearing a sensual smirk on her lips, made him lose all will to speak. This was the Helga, he knew. The one he had grown up with so… How in the world had his mind been able to imagine her like _that_? Surely, she had changed in her appearance since they were children, like every other girl in their gang, but he had never _ever_ dreamt or even thought of her like that before.

"Hey!" Helga's voice boomed, before Arnold felt an eraser bob at the top of his head, knocking his blue hat away. He shook his head in confusion, realizing that she had just thrown that eraser at him and was now scowling even deeper at him. "I can't believe it; you sleep all through the lesson, but the teacher ignores it because you're little Mr. Goody-two-shoes. Criminy, the world is unfair!"

When Arnold still didn't say anything, Helga groaned loudly and stood up from her desk. He wanted to run away, to escape or at least lean back, when she reached his desk, slammed her hands onto it and leaned towards him. He noticed how one of her locks fell from her shoulder and down in front of her chest, and he now noticed how soft it seemed. Her looks really had changed since elementary, even if her personality had not.

"What the hell's the matter with you, football head? You have a fever or something?" Helga asked before she lifted her hand to lay it against Arnold's forehead. As soon as he felt her cold hand against him, he pulled back with a small gasp, having felt like if thunder had just crashed through his entire body. _What's the matter with me?!_

Helga blinked a couple of times in utter surprise. Then she just sighed in abandonment and straightened her back. "All right, you're just acting downright _weird_, Arnoldo. Well, weirder than usual." She observed before she went towards her desk again. He watched her intensely as she bend forward to grab her bag. She snatched it, threw it over her shoulder and then walked past him towards the door. "See you on Monday, losers." She greeted before she went outside.

As if all air suddenly went out of him, Arnold sighed deeply and let his head bang onto the desk. It wasn't until now, he truly realized what had happened: it was Friday, he had fallen asleep during class and he had just dreamt that he and Helga had actually kissed… and had been about to do more than that, if he assumed correctly.

"Hey, man, you ok?" a male voice asked, encouraging Arnold to lift his head from the desk. Recognizing the voice instantly, he did as encouraged and looked up at his best friend Gerald Johanssen, who was standing rather nonchalantly next to his desk, his hands shoved into his pockets and an amused grin on his face. "Not really, no…." Arnold answered and started to rub his eyes tiredly. "Did I seriously sleep through the whole lesson?"

"Most of it, yeah. The teacher was really pissed and told Helga to wake you up before he walked outside. I think he asked _her_ to do it on purpose, on account of the way she woke you up." Gerald explained and started to crouch next to Arnold's desk to get down on the same eye-level as him. "Great." Arnold said with a sigh. "First I have a series of _really_ bad dreams, and now the teacher's mad at me."

"You sounded like you were in excruciating pain, that's for sure!" Gerald said teasingly and started to laugh. "I _was_… It was the most disturbing dream I've ever had." Arnold answered as the images was about to roam through his mind again. He mentally shook them away though, leaving them fading away from his mind. "Seriously? Most disturbing? What about that time you dreamt you were married to Helga back in elementary school?" Gerald asked, seriously doubting that this dream could be much more disturbing than being married to _Helga Pataki_!

"_Much_ more disturbing." Arnold declared without a doubt in his mind. He even remembered how in that dream, he and Helga had received children together by the stork… Then again, he was nine years old at the time, and it wasn't like anyone had told him what sex was or how children came to the world. He would probably also have fainted, if he by the age of nine had dreamt about something like that. He felt like fainting _now_, and he was seventeen!

Gerald gasped in honest shock. "More disturbing than being married to Helga?! How is that even possible? What the heck did you dream about, man?" he asked with so much curiosity, that Arnold wondered if Gerald would burst if he actually told him. "Heck no, I'm not talking about it." He answered and shook his head violently. "What? No! That's not fair. Is it really that disturbing?" Gerald asked with a slight frown, when Arnold started to nod violently. "Yeah, and I'm figuring that if I don't tell you about it, then it never happened. End of discussion."

"But, Arnold - - "

"End of discussion!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I get it! Geez…" Gerald said with a disappointed frown and stood up from the floor. Arnold only felt slightly bad at his outburst, but he simply didn't have it in him to apologize or to explain what had just gone through his mind in his dream. He couldn't even explain it to himself, never mind trying to explain it to someone else! With a big sigh, he let his head bang onto the desk again, groaning at the very back of his throat in frustration.

"Man, was it that bad?" Gerald asked, not having expected that violent nod of the head from Arnold against the desk. It would've looked hilarious, if Gerald wasn't a little worried about his best friend. He looked at him pensively, trying to wonder what he could've possibly been dreaming about. _Something worse than being married to Helga…_ He repeated in his head, but quickly gave up trying to figure out what the dream had been about. The chance of him finding out without any help from Arnold was one out of a million anyway.

"Wanna go to the arcade to forget about it?" Gerald suggested, having already planned to ask Arnold to go with him anyway. "Yes!" he answered with an exaggerated groan, causing Gerald to start laughing. "Well, come on then!" he said cheerfully and started to pull at the collar on Arnold's shirt. He gave him a grateful smile as he stood up, grabbed his bag and hat and went towards the arcade.

* * *

There was something oddly therapeutic about blasting the head off zombies' bodies. It didn't take Arnold long to get so much into the game, that Gerald's advices almost faded out in the background. "Zombie to the right, Arnold!" he said. Arnold turned his character around to shoot at the right and the blood started to splatter on the screen for effect. "Ugh! Thanks." He said gratefully, knowing that he was getting close to the part where he would always lose, so he was much more open to any advices at this moment.

"To the left!" a voice said, though Arnold didn't notice that it didn't belong to Gerald, despite its pitch being much higher than his. Arnold turned his character to the left, but frowned when he didn't see any zombies. Before he knew, what had happened, his character was bitten from his right and the most annoying words in the world appeared on the screen: '_Game over_.'

"No!" Arnold whined and groaned a bit. "Gerald!" he said in annoyance and turned around. "Why did you - - " but then he stopped, when he noticed that he and Gerald weren't standing alone anymore. At some point, and he didn't know when, Helga and Phoebe had appeared. Phoebe was currently holding Gerald's mouth with her hand, making sure that he couldn't get out of her grip, and Helga was standing with her hands on each side of her hips, a gleeful smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry, man, they surprised me!" Gerald said when Phoebe removed her hand on his mouth. Arnold didn't really hear what Gerald said though, all he knew was that Helga was suddenly standing in front of him, the girl he only a few hours ago had been kissing in his dream. He felt his blood start to boil in a mix of slight lust, frustration and anger at having been tricked so easily by her and remembering his dream.

"First rule of the zombie apocalypse, Arnold." Helga said, shoved him playfully to the side and overtook his place in front of the game. "_Never_ let anyone else control your actions." She added and started a new game. Arnold didn't know what to say or if she even expected and answer from him. He just knew that his eyes were glued to the screen as she started fighting against the zombies with so much skill that he almost got jealous.

"Sorry, Arnold, but it just seemed like an innocent prank. I hope you're not too mad?" Phoebe asked gently, not bothering asking Gerald the same thing. Firstly, he hadn't been the one playing, why would he care? Secondly, she knew he usually forgave her, no matter what she did – it wasn't like she usually did bad things anyway. Those two had been dating for a couple of years, and were too much in love to stay mad at each other for more than a few minutes. They had given up apologizing to each other at this point.

Arnold didn't really hear that Phoebe was talking to him though; his eyes just stayed glued to Helga as she was biting her lower lip in serious concentration. A lip he had been kissing in his dream, that he had laid his tongue against and… He shook his head violently. _I came here to forget about that insane dream, not to be reminded of it!_ He thought in annoyance, when a beeping noise pulled him back to the real world.

"There." Helga said with pride as the words on the screen 'You've won!' appeared. "_That's_ how you win this game, Arnoldo." She added with a smirk, turned around and crossed her arms. His mouth went wide open as his jaw almost made contact with the floor beneath him. "How did you… a-and this fast…? How the heck did you do that?" he asked in incredulity. "Well, I _could_ show you… if you make it worth my while that is." She answered with that cunning voice of hers.

Arnold was ready to do almost anything. That new game in the local arcade had been getting on his nerves ever since he first tried it. Before he even knew that he was talking, he had agreed to Helga's offer. She smiled at him gleefully. "All right, football head. Here's what you do." She said and stepped behind him. He went towards the game and placed his hands on the buttons, ready to start a new game.

Arnold instantly lost his will to kill zombies though, when he felt Helga's chest brush against his arm. He flinched a little bit, but then noticed that the game had begun. "Just start with playing like you usually do, and I'll tell you what you do wrong." She explained and leaned closer to the screen, thereby brushing her breasts and arm against him. _I can't focus like this!_ He thought in complete panic and just randomly started to push the buttons.

"Uh, football head… you're already dead." Helga observed with an annoyed expression. Arnold looked at the screen, as the words 'Game over' appeared, and he felt like blushing in immense embarrassment. "Y-You distracted me." He explained lamely, without even realizing what he had just said. "Huh?! How so?" she asked him in disbelief, but she didn't seem to expect an answer as she simply threw another coin into the machine. "You two go play that race game you love so much. This may take a while."

"Sure, Helga." Phoebe answered cheerfully before she pulled Gerald along with her. "Come on, Gerald." She inquired as he followed her with a happy smile, not giving the suggestion a second thought. "Ok, head boy, now you should be able to focus a little more with less people around you." Helga observed and slapped his hand in a reprimanding way. "Use _both_ your hands this time!" she added with a frown.

Arnold flinched at Helga's touch, and he would've started cursing in disbelief over his own unwelcome feelings, if he hadn't decided to try to actually play the game this time. Ignoring the fact that his childhood bully was still standing so very close against him, he did his best to actually try to win the game, or at least reach the place where he always lost. It didn't take him long before he reached that point and was killed once again by a zombie.

"Ok, I see your problem." Helga said in a serious tone of voice, causing Arnold to look at her curiously. She was really taking this tutoring thing seriously apparently, because her hand suddenly went atop of his and she started to control his character. _Oh, great, could this day get any more confusing?_ He wondered as he felt his heart pop at the feeling of her hand on his.

"You're not looking ahead. The zombies appear on the screen a million seconds before you even notice them! You don't look ahead quickly enough." Helga explained as she pushed at Arnold's hand to make him shoot. He wanted to focus on what she was saying, he really _did_, but all things considered, it was pretty hard to do so! He forced his eyes to the screen and tried to look ahead; as she had told he wasn't doing properly. Without giving it a second thought, he shot a zombie, which had been miles away.

"There you go!" Helga praised with a big, proud smile on her face as if she had just taught a small child to add 2 and 2 together. Arnold didn't notice the slightly mocking tone in her voice though as he just kept shooting the zombies with a big smile on his face. Before he knew it, he had won the game for the first time. "I did it! Thanks, Helga, thanks a lot!" he said with obvious relief in his voice, before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Arnold could feel Helga flinch in his arms as she always did when he gave her a spontaneous hug. He expected her to react the same way as always: stay still for a couple of seconds, then push him away roughly and tell him never to touch her again. That was why he's eyes got bigger than teacups when he felt a small hand on his lower back pat him gently.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Sheesh, I only did it so I didn't have to bear the pain of having to watch you continuing to try to win that game for the next year." Helga explained a little lamely Arnold noticed, before she finally pushed him away. _Gently_. "Ok, enough mushiness! I still haven't told you what I wanted in return, right?"

"Uh… r-right. What is it?" Arnold asked, still in complete shock at the missing shove he had gotten used to over the years. "Nothing big. I just want lunch, that's all. My dad's grounded me, so I'm not getting any allowance." Helga replied casually. He frowned a bit and crossed his arms. "And why are you grounded?" he asked curiously, knowing that since it was Helga, it was probably something bad. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in response.

After a few seconds of this inaudible battle of dominance, Arnold folded. "All right, all right, none of my business." He said and held his hands up in relinquishment. Helga smiled broadly at that, which actually made him skip a heartbeat, he noticed. "Kudos, Arnold!" she said teasingly and smacked his back a little roughly. "You're finally learning! Come on, let's go get the lovebirds to join us."

Helga started to walk towards Gerald and Phoebe, who were still sitting around the race game as she had suggested them. Arnold kept watching her as he felt something slightly familiar appear on his face: a blush. A very faint, small blush which usually only appeared when he was around a girl he liked. Little did he know that this would only be the first time out of many that he would feel this way around this particular blonde girl.

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: So! That's the beginning of my second Fan Fiction involving Arnold and Helga. This was very much from Arnold's POV, but it'll go back and forth between him and Helga through the story like with 'Blackmail toy'. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and tell me: when did you realize Arnold was dreaming during the first and second part of the dream? xD**


	2. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Well, sorta… Ok, here we go: I just started writing 'Primal urges and hidden desires' (this story, doi :P) since that was the one people voted for during my voting "story" so to speak… At that time, I literally didn't have a CLUE about which one to start writing, so that's why I wanted to ask you guys. When it was finally time to start writing, I went… "Oh, God, I only have the **_**plot**_** planned, I don't know what to write for the rest!"**

**I literally don't have a clue to how I should proceed this story… It was hard enough writing the first chapter, it's almost impossible to write the second one. Not even during class today, I had a clue to what to write (when we had time for ourselves that is! xD) and I'm usually on a roll, when I'm in a classroom – I'm weird, I know – so that was kinda my cue to this conclusion:**

**This story will be written LATER. I'm not inspired to write it right now in the end; I need to write one with a little more meat on it, and that's not this one at the moment :/ I am **_**so**_** sorry… Like, really, I HATE to leave stories like this, but at least we're not like halfway in and then I'm stopping it all of a sudden…**

**So conclusion: I'll have to wait with writing this till I've figured out more about the story. I simply don't have a proper storyline for it yet. But, hey, what would you prefer? A well-written story that takes a lot more time, or something crappy that takes a few weeks? :P Really?**

**But! That doesn't mean I won't be writing! I'm going with the story which got in second place at my voting thingy, so please do stay tuned! :P (Oh, and I'm really sorry for you perhaps being a little excited to see there was a new chapter... Really, I'm so sorry. I know I'm annoying as hell right now)**


End file.
